In the incineration of straw and other agricultural waste products, the principal problem is that the flue gases which are produced contain substances which cannot be released into the environment without detriment.
In the combustion of straw, for example, the latter is frequently available only in a bailed form and in this form cannot be readily burnt.
It can be said, therefore, that many earlier devices or systems for the combustion of agricultural wastes such as straw have proved to be ineffective for one or more of a number of reasons, including the release of high concentrations of toxic or noxious combustion products into the atmosphere, the inability to operate the system continuously, and the insufficiency of the combustion.